1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooking device, more particularly to a cooking device with two tray halves pivoted to each other in such a manner as to provide a large cooking area when the cooking device is disposed at an extended position and to occupy a small storage space when the cooking device is disposed at a folded position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cooking device includes a cooking plate having a top surface defining a cooking area thereof. The larger the cooking area, the bigger will be the dimension of the cooking plate, thereby inconveniencing the user to store or carry the same.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a cooking device with a tray unit having two tray halves pivoted to each other in such a manner as to provide a large cooking area when the cooking device is disposed at an extended position and to occupy a relatively small storage space when the cooking device is disposed at a folded position, thereby overcoming the aforesaid disadvantage of the prior art.
According to the present invention, a cooking device includes: a tray unit having first and second tray halves, each of which includes a cooking plate that has opposite top and bottom surfaces, opposite front and rear sides, an inner side extending between the front and rear sides, and an outer side opposite to the inner side; a pivot unit disposed below and interconnecting pivotally the bottom surfaces of the cooking plates of the first and second tray halves in such a manner as to permit pivotal movement of the first and second tray halves relative to each other between an extended position, in which the inner sides of the cooking plates of the first and second tray halves substantially contact each other to define a seam therebetween, and a folded position, in which the inner sides of the cooking plates of the first and second tray halves are spaced apart from each other; and an oil-collecting member mounted on the bottom surface of the cooking plate of one of the first and second tray halves and spanning the width of the seam for collecting oil that permeates through the seam when the first and second tray halves are disposed at the extended position.